2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Butoerega 001
"Buhh", groaned Butorega as he pulled himself form his sleeping furs. The Orc shook his head attempting to blow the fog of his brain away. Already the squeals of playing children filled his ears. He was starting to regret his decision. Rising from his bed Butorega grabbed his mail shirt. He did not want to wear it, but he was still a Orc. You never know when a adventure would show up. Tossing on his mail, and tieing his waist belt Butorega slid on his boots. "Yashura", he roared as he picked up his battle axe and pushed the fur blanket away. To his surprise the younglings sleeping furs were neatly rolled up and tucked into the corner. Clearly Saki's doing. She was always the neat freak, and there was no way she would let the young ones get away with leaving things a mess. Entering into the main circle of the cave Butorega noted Marie's empty spot. It was weird not having her cuddle up in a corner. It seemed the presence of the Children had broken her out of her mental slump. It was good, but at the same time it was strange not to see her in her usual spot. "Yashura!" Butorega moved to the main door and turned the iron lock. The burning rays of the sun assaulted his sensitive eyes. Placing a hand in front of his face Butorega allowed his eyes to adjust. "It's Big Green", one of the younglings whispered in both awe. Just the other day they witness him tear into a group of slavers. He figured a few of them would still frighten of him, but no they weren't. As matters of facts go they were grateful. It was a strange thing to be a hero. Butorega was so use to being treated like the monster. "Rat, right", spoke Butorega as he looked at the young boy. He was always bad with names, but that one stood out. There was something about his dirty face that made him unique to the other equally dirty slave children. Maybe it was his wide smile, or his puffy cheeks. "Yep!" The boy nearly jumped out of his shoes. A bright smile crossed his face and his big moon eyes lit up Butorega's heart. Yep, that was what it was. Those innocent Moon eyes. So pure, so large, and completely adorable. Not that Butorega would ever say that aloud. "Alright Rat, have you seen Yashura. He was suppose to wake me before noon." "Oh! It is not noon yet. You see!" Rat pointed up to the big burning ball of light. "The sun has not reached it's full height." "Oh! Someone taught you how to tell time. Well good job." "Of course I know how to tell time. I am smart!" "Smart huh, well I guess then you can learn how to read and write then." "You know how to read!" "Yep, and I can teach you too." "Really! You can teach me how to do the letters! Your awesome Big Green! Sera was wrong, your no monster at all!" A slight frown crossed Butorega's face. He thought he was beyond that. He caught himself before Rat could catch on however. "Yeah, well I know how to write and read in English. So I can teach you that. Not so sure for Nordic or Avalonian." "What is English?" "Trust me, you will find out", chuckled Butorega. "Now, don't think you can slip out of combat practice just because your learning the letters. Self defense is important." "I understand", spoke Rat. The frown on his face showed is displeasure. Rat was smallest of them all, and often lost. However it was important that he learned how to fight. The world was far to cruel for him to depend on the good will of others. "I will see you at practice", spoke Butorega as he walked off. If Yashura was not around the house he was probably with the other's by the river. Living on a mountain was a pain in the ass when it came to getting water, but it usually paid off in other ways. Still Butorega was not comfortable going that far from the cave, especially with all the Younglings around. What was yashura thinking? Him, Sera, and Revia were the only ones who knew how to fight. If a wolf showed up the younglings would be dead. "Watch carefully worms", came a familiar sadistic voice. With it, Butorega got his answer. Sera, with her burning pig tails, was a instructing the younglings on how to fire a bow. It seems the other's were also thinking about the implications of more people in the cave. The four of them could not be everywhere at once. The yonglings were going to have to learn to take care of themselves. "One swift motion, no hesitation", spoke the maiden as she let lose her arrow. The arrow cut thought the air like a bolt of lighting, slamming into the center of the target. It was a masterful shot. One that was forged in the fire's of combat. The field mice had a field day throwing praises over their new big sis. Sera, just ate it all up. Category:LordNoodleXIV